A Loner's Love
by muk854
Summary: After Casanono helped Nate out, his previous girlfriend, Sandi, moved in with him. What happens between the two now is a mystery, until now. Watch the relationship between these two Yo-Kai build to something that neither of them expected.


**Hello everyone, Muk854 here and I welcome you to the first chapter of my new side story, 'A Loner's Love.' This basically explains what happens between Casanono and Sandi after Chapter 14 of Yo-Kai Journey. Many people just assumed that they immediately got back together; well I'm here to tell them that they haven't and this explains the slow progress of their relationship.**

Casanono: Yes it does take time for a relationship to build.

Sandi: Unfortunately love isn't that easy.

 **Oh yeah I also forgot to mention that Casanono and Sandi will be here with me as well, so yeah there's that.**

Casanono: Won't the introduction of a new story slow the progress of your other stories?

 **Yes, yes it will but this just had to be done. So yeah like Casanono said it will now take a longer time for stories to update because I write these chapters one at a time before I move on to the next chapter.**

Sandi: I think that's all there is to say.

 **Yep so without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

As Casanono was about to enter Mirapo to return to his apartment, he was stopped by the call of his name from a very familiar voice, "Casanono, is that you?"

He turned around and was surprised to see Sandi there, "Sandi it's been a while, how has things been going for you?" Casanono asked.

Sandi's expression went sad, "Not good, I just got kicked out of my apartment because I was short on rent. Now I have nowhere to live," she said.

Casanono felt sorry for her but then an idea struck him, "If you want, I can let you live with me until we find a new place for you," he asked.

Sandi looked up with a surprise expression, "Are you serious?!" Casanono simply nodded, which caused Sandi to smile. "Thank you so much!" she said while hugging him tightly before kissing him on the cheek, causing both parties to turn red.

"So…shall we," Casanono said as he gestured towards Mirapo.

Sandi giggled a bit, "Yes we shall," she said as she entered the mirror Yo-Kai.

Casanono turned back towards to where Nate and Whisper were, seeing as they left after what just happened, "Thank you Nate, and good luck," he said before he went into Mirapo.

* * *

Mirapo's light died down, and Casanono and Sandi appeared in Casanono's room. Casanono turned towards the mirror Yo-Kai, "Than you Mirapo, you can go now." Mirapo nodded and left the room.

Sandi looked around the room, "So this is where you live, no offence but it's kind of a mess."

"Yeah sorry about that, I've been by myself for a while and I wasn't expecting any guests, or a new roommate," Casanono said.

"Oh it's no big deal, just have to clean this place up a bit," Sandi said.

"Right, so anyways I'm going to go tell Baku that you're going to be living here then I clean this place up," Casanono said.

"Oh no that's ok I can clean this place up while you're gone," Sandi said.

"No I couldn't let you, you're my guest so you shouldn't," Casanono said.

"I insist, besides if I'm going to be living here I might as well help out a bit," Sandi said.

Casanono thought for a bit, "No matter what I say you won't change your mind won't you."

She giggled at what he said, "You know me so well."

"Very well, I'll go tell Baku about your stay here and then we can discuss how we'll be paying rent," Casanono said.

Sandi nodded and started to clean up the room before Casanono left. As he was walking down the hall, Casanono can't help but think of what Sandi did before they came back. He wondered why she did that, ever since their 'breakup' Sandi should've just seen him as a friend and her actions didn't make any sense. He eventually thought that she was just being overfriendly; back when they were dating he remembered her act like that a lot.

He reached the lobby where Baku was reading a magazine, "Hey Baku."

Baku looked from her magazine, "Oh Casanono your back, how did things go with Nate?"

"We stopped my brother but let's just say it could've gone better," he said.

"So is there anything that you need?" she inquired.

"Yes, I actually need to register a new roommate who'll be living with me for a while," Casanono answered.

Baku looked surprised, "Really you were only gone for a bit and you have a new roommate? Alright just means more dream for me to feast on." She reached for a sheet of paper and a pen and handed them to Casanono, "Just need you to sign the following."

Casanono removed his cannons from his arms and set them aside while he took the form and started to sign it. "So mind if I ask who your new roomie is?" Baku asked.

Casanono was caught off guard at first from the question but regained his composure, "It's Sandi, she got kicked out of her place so I'm letting her stay with me for now."

Baku was surprised at first but then smirked, "So trying to get back together with your ex huh? Didn't expect that from you of all people."

Casanono had a small blush from Baku's comment, "It's not like that, besides I doubt that'll happen. Everyone knows that it's impossible for me for these situations, I got lucky with Sandi once and I'm sure it won't happen again," he said as he handed Baku the form.

"If you say so, but are you sure about her living with you? With a new roommate the rent is increased and you were barely able to afford it," Baku said.

"We'll find a way to manage," Casanono said as he put his cannons back on and headed back to his room. _"Maybe we could get back together, maybe-"_ he shook the thought out of his head because he knew it was impossible.

As he left, Baku couldn't help but chuckle a bit, "I wonder how he'll react when he remembers that there's only one bed."

* * *

Sandi had just finished cleaning up the room and was sitting on the bed. "Well that was quicker than I thought it would," she said to herself. As she looked around the now clean room, her eye got caught on a picture that was on the wall. She went up to it and saw that it was her and Casanono together and couldn't but smile, "He still kept this, how sweet."

Sandi knew that they had a relationship before, but they broke up for some reason that she can't remember. However she has had some cases where she hasn't completely gotten over Casanono, such as when she hugged and kissed him when he offered her a place to stay, but she doesn't know why she did. Her train of thought was broken when she heard Casanono come in.

Casanono was quite shocked when he saw how clean the room, "Wow Sandi you did a great job cleaning the place up."

"Thanks it was actually easier than I thought it would be," she said.

Casanono took off his canons and placed them on the desk, "Well anyways I just registered you in so I think we should discuss how we'll be splitting the rent. My job only pays me $18 an hour which was barely enough to pay my own rent. How much does your job pay?" Casanono asked.

Sandi was shocked from the question she was asked. "Oh yeah about my job," she said which confused Casanono said.

"What's wrong?"

"I…actually got fired," she said turning away from embarrassment.

This shocked Casanono, "You got fired, why?"

"All because of that jerk Eterna, she got mad at me because she said that I was too much prettier than her so she told my manager some lie that caused me to lose my job," Sandi said in anger.

Casanono had a surprised face, "Oh wow she did that, I once spoke with her cousin Everfore and she said that Eterna did get jealous of others sometimes, but she made her sound like someone who wouldn't do something like that."

"Well either she doesn't know her cousin that well or you just misunderstood her," Sandi said.

"Why do you think I misunderstood her?" Casanono asked.

Sandi smirked as Casanono fell in her trap, "Because you clearly got lot in her beauty and weren't paying attention."

Casanono turned red from her explanation, "That is not true, I did not get lost in her beauty!"

"Oh so you admit that she's beautiful," Sandi said teasingly.

"No, that's not what I, err!" Casanono exclaimed his face getting redder.

Sandi giggled, "Oh relax Nono, I was only teasing."

Casanono looked at her, "What did you call me?"

Sandi looked confused, "I called you Nono, is there a problem because I called you that before."

"No there's no problem, it's just that it's been a while since you called me that," he explained. The last time Sandi called him by that nickname was back when they were dating.

Sandi blushed a bit, "Oh well, ok then."

"Anyways, since you don't have a job we're going to need to find you one if we're going to be able to pay the rent," Casanono said. He then looked at the time and saw that it was pretty late, "We'll search tomorrow, it's starting to get late." Sandi nodded and was about to head to the bed when she stopped and realized something, Casanono also noticed it as well. There was only one bed.

They both turned a bit red, "Well this could be a problem," Sandi said.

"I'll just sleep on the floor and you can get the bed Sandi," Casanono said.

"Are you sure, I don't want to feel like a problem to you," Sandi said a bit sad.

"No you're not a problem, but if it makes you feel better we can switch places every night," Casanono said. Sandi brightened up a bit and nodded. "Alright you get the bed first, oh and Sandi," Sandi looked at him wondering what he wants, "Just so you know, I'm going to get you back for what you did to me earlier."

Sandi was confused at first but then remembered and smirked, "We'll see about that." She settled herself in the bed while Casanono laid on the floor. "Goodnight Nono," she said before she closed her eye to sleep.

"Night Sandi," he said before he followed as well.

* * *

 **And that is an end to the start of this story; really hope that people will enjoy it.**

Casanono: I'm surprised that you were able to get this done the day after you updated Yo-Kai Journey.

 **Yeah I know, but that's probably because this is shorter than the other chapters. I'll try to make these chapters longer.**

Sandi: Either way this is still good start **,** but if I may ask why did you write that Casanono's cannons could be removed.

 **I actually have an explanation for that, so in the Yo-Kai Watch game if you defeat Casanuva there's a chance that he'll drop an item called the Love Buster, which is an exact replica of Casanuva's cannons leading me to believe that his cannons are removable. So if that's the case I thought it would make sense that Casanono's cannons could be removed as well.**

Casanono: I guess that makes sense.

Sandi: Plus it would be odd if his hands were cannons, because then he wouldn't be able to grab food to eat.

 **That's another reason why I decided on that. Anyways if you guys enjoyed please leave review and a suggestion on what should happen next. Really hope this story does well, thank you and stay alert for the next chapter.**


End file.
